Manipulating Fate
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome looked at the woman who had the same eye color as her own, same hair, same almost everything. She didn't know what to think, especially when Kagome is told she isn't who she think she is. So much for having a normal life.


**_Manipulating Fate_**

**_Summary: Kagome looked at the woman who had the same eye color as her own, same hair, same almost everything. She didn't know what to think, especially when Kagome is told she isn't who she think she is. So much for having a normal life. _**

**_Pairing: Kagome/?_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome was waiting for her friend she was supposed to be there ten minutes ago, sighing Kagome watched the rain come down from under her umbrella. It had been three years since she came to this place, she had forgotten everything, but with the help of the Higarashi's she was able to get back on her feet, and get things back in order. The Higarashi's had told Kagome that they had found her naked on the shrine grounds, black out, and she hadn't awoken until some time later, around 2 years.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kagome heard a someone yell her name, turning she saw her friend running down the street, splashing up water from the surrounding puddles as she ran.

Kagome smiled as she waved to her. Her friend, Yuriko had been there for her ever since her first day when she started school. She had wild dark hair that had highlights of chocolate brown and almost black eyes. And although to most, she looked like one of those rebellious girls but she was as sweet and innocent as any young girl in her teens. She had always managed to light up her day and maker feel like everything was going to turn out just fine.

And even though Kagome didn't remember her past, it really didn't matter to Yuriko.

As Yuriko stopped in front of Kagome, she spoke while catching her breath, "Sorry… Kagome… I hope you… didn't wait too long."

"Just ten minutes. I didn't wait too long." Kagome answered. Even though it was raining, they were planning to spend the day together before Yuriko had to take a trip to Kyoto for a family reunion that was going to last for a week.

"Come on lets go, we have a lot to do today!" Kagome said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her down the street.

"b-but,...where are we going!" Yuriko asked, getting dragged by Kagome who was smiling.

"You'll see, But I know you'll love it!" Kagome said turning her head around, "Don't be such a worry wart! Let's have some fun!"

As they started to walk around the shopping/entertainment district, a low soothing tune wafted to Kagome's ears making her stop while feeling a sense of déjà vu. "What's the matter, Kagome?" Yuriko asked, curious yet slightly worried why her friend stopped all of a sudden.

"A cello… I hear someone playing a cello…" Kagome said softly. It was so soft that Yuriko almost didn't hear it over the rain that continued to pour.

"A cello? Heh, you always do stop what you set your mind to when it comes to music, Kagome. So where do you think it's coming from? I don't really hear it." Yuriko asked as she saw Kagome look around, finding the source of what she heard.

Noticing a small crowd of people, Kagome pointed before dragging her friend with her, "That way."

The closer they came to the crowd, the clearer they could hear the instrument being played. He was very handsome, he had black hair pulled back , and wore a suite.

"Kagome...he's cute...maybe you should go ask him out...you could use a boyfriend..." Yuriko whispered to her, smiling when her friend blushed several shades of red.

"Shhh...I'm listening.." Kagome hushed her, for more than that reason, she really didn't want to get on the boy subject again. Last time they did, it took hours to get off. Although, she had to agree with her friend… he was very handsome and looked to be in his twenties at the most. And his music was very beautiful if a bit sad… but soothing none the less.

It seemed that he heard Yuriko's comment because he was looking at the two of them with a piercing gaze. Well, technically he was looking straight at her. Kagome could see his eye color being a dark almost faded black color as he continued to play his song. While Yuriko gushing how he was looking straight at Kagome, Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had met him before.

'But where…?'

A image flashed through her head, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, like her, smiling and singing while she danced around in what looked like a cell.

Another flash, a girl who looked much like the other one put had different colored eyes, she wore a pink dress, and smiled as she gave her a flower. There standing next to her was a boy, which looked like the man playing the cello.

Kagome shook her head, ridding her head of the thoughts, she looked the man in the eye as he stopped playing, something flashed through his eyes but quickly dissipated as fast as it came.

She blinked momentarily, wondering what it was but didn't get the chance to when Yuriko grabbed her arm and whined, "Come on, Kagome! I know that you really need a boyfriend and all but we're burning daylight and I'm supposed to leave for Kyoto early in the morning. You said that you wanted to show me something right? So let's go!" and with that, the wild-haired girl dragged Kagome away from the man and across the street.

As she was dragged away, Kagome momentarily looked back to see the man watch her leave as he stood before she couldn't see him anymore.

Hagi was just playing his cello while waiting for Saya and Kai to pick up some things they were looking for when he heard a make a comment about his features only for her friend make her get quiet. The girl's voice sounded familiar… when he looked up, he saw a girl with long dark hair and blue eyes.

For a moment he thought that it was Diva but the girl didn't look a thing like Saya. The girl's eyes connected with his, not once did he falter in playing his cello as her eyes seem to dim, as if remembering a memory before she shook her head… that was when he finally noticed who she was…

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this. I So miss this anime. **_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
